khaata meetha rishta
by parii
Summary: no.. summarry.. this time.. just peep inside.. to know...
1. Chapter 1

**Set after... zehrile bichhooo...**

Case got solved and all are happy... and discussing about the case... while acp sir.., daya sir and abhijeet sir were not yet present there inside the bureao...

**Pankaj** **... ( happily )** sir kitna accha lag raha hai na... ya souchke ki humne ek case aur solved kar diya...

**Sachin** ... haan pankaj ... ye baat to hai...

**Purvi** **... ( happily** ) ha sir .. accha hua ki wo scientist.. pakda gaya... nahi to pata nahi.. najane aur kitne log ko usseke experiment ki wajah se... apni jaan gawani padti...

**Freddy** ... ha purvi... pata nahi inn scientisto ke pass intna accha demag hota hai... par kuch log usska galat isstemal kyu .. kar lete hai... **dissapointing tone...**

**Sachin** ... pata nahi freddy wo aisa kyu karte hai... par accha hua ab sab thek ho gaya... aur wo ab jail me hai...

Menwhile ..., daya and acp sir are stepping towards the buearo entrance... but suddenly stopped ... as their attention... was now on something else... they are listensing carefully ... their colleagues formal talkings...

**Purvi** **...( worriedly**) ha sir ... par ek baat acchi nahi hui...

**Pankaj** ... **( in hurry )** wo kya purvi...

**Purvi ... ( worriedly) sir ..** wo abhijeet sir bhi to uss pagal scientist ... ka target ban gaye the**... ( relaxing** **little bit )** wo to accha hua... wo uuss time pe .. acp sir se baat kar rahe the... aur unhone jaldi se phone track karke hume unki location bata di ... **in tession**.. nahi to pata nahi kya ho jata...

**Sachin** ... ha purvi...

**Freddy** ... mai to dar hi gaya tha ... ki pata nhi abhijeet sir ko kya ho gaya**... in tension..**

**Purvi** ... ha sir ... mai bhi dar gayi thi... jab waha abhijeet sir ko dard me tadapte hue dekha tha... kitne dard me the wo uss time... kuch bol bhi nhi pa rahe the... **said in worried tone**..

**Sachin ...( said )** freddy ... purvi ... jab hum logo ka ye haal tha ... sir ko uss halat me dekhke... to socho daya sir pe kya biti hogi... **in tensed tone...**

With this ... acp sir turned his face towards daya ... who is standing beside him... fear is clearly seen on his face... like he is again gone down to his memory lane ... of last night...

**Acp sir** **... ( softly said )** daya...

Daya came back in present...

**Daya ( with stammering voice )** je.. jee sir... aapne kuch kaha...

**Acp sir** ... nahi kuch nahi... ander chale...

Now both entered inside bureao...

Looking them all sealed their lips...

**Freddy** ... **asked...** Sir .. abhijeet sir kaha hai... ? saubhah...

Now ... all understands that what freddy is going to utter next... so to stop him ... all are giving him looks... to keep quiet... even our acp sir also...

But no matter what ... our freddy sir... is freddy sir ... if he want to say something ... no one can stop... so he continued... **after shooking his head.. continues...**

... subhah to wo bureao aaye the phir pata nahi ... kaha chale gaye...

After listening this ... daya sir got angry..

**Daya ...:** kya.. freddy abhijeet subah bureao aaya tha...

**Freddy ... : innocently**.. haan sir.. phir pata nahi kaha chale gaye.. and

Daya thought...

**Daya pov** ... ye abhijeet bhi na ... kuch din thek se aaram bhi nahi kar sakta... **in fear**... kal kitni buri halat thi usski... agar hume waha pohchne me dair ( late ) ho jati to... nahi.. nahi.. mai bhi pata nahi kya – kya souchta rahta hu... lekin isska matlab ye to nahi na ... ki wo careless ho jaye... sahab hospital se aagaye... aur to aur kaam pe bhi lag gaye**... in worry**... pata nahi.. abhi kaha hoga...

Daya come out of his trance... and asked Acp sir in hurry...

**Daya **... Sir.. abhijeet kaha hai... ?

All looked at him... and undertand whats the matter...

**Acp sir ... ( replied in calm tone )..** daya... abhijeet apne informer ke pass gaya hai... mujhe bataya tha ussne ki kuch important baat hai... to maine bhi mana nahi kiya... aur waise bhi tum to usse jante ho...

**Daya** **... : ( in tension )** sir .., usske saath koi hai... ya phir ..wo sahab akele hi naikal gaye...

All smiled little bit... after hearing that sahab...

**Freddy** .. : sir.. abhijeet sir akele hi gaye hai...maine bola tha ki mai aapke saath chala hu... par unhone bola ki ...kharbri ne unhe akele hi bulaya hai... to wo akele hi chale gaye...

**Daya .. : **akele chale gaye matlab... wo khud drive karke gaya hai**... in worried tone**... mujhe samajh nahi aata.. ki mai kya karu isska ... jab mujhe kuch hota hai.. to inke kitne lecture sart ho jate hai...

**... daya aaram karo.. **

**... daya bistar ( bed) se mat uthana... nahi to mai tumse baat nahi karunga...**

**... daya tumne .. mai bahar kya gaya .. tumne apni dose miss ( skip ) kardi...**

**... daya.. tumhe drive karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. mai hu na...**

Par jab inko kuch hota hai... to kuch hota hai to... inka so called dailogue...

**...daya mai thek hu... mujhe kuch nahi hua...**

Bus itna keh diya... aur bureao chal diye**...huh**... aaj to mai isse chodunga nahi... baat hi nahi karunga... par wo hai kaha...

All are continuesly smilling ... listening daya sir's words... and he himself... lost in his thoughts...

**Daya thinking**... doctor ne bola tha complete rest karna hai... weakness hogi ... chakkar bhi aa sakte hai... aur usse pain bhi to hoga hath ( arm) me... dawai ka dose bhi to skip nahi hona cahiye tha... phir usse gari lejane ki kya zarurat thi... usse to haath pe pressure bhi padhega .. aur phir pain bhi zada hoga...

**Acp sir ..:** chalo ab sab apne – apne ghar jao... raat bahut ho chuki hai... aur sab thak bhi gaye honge... chalo... Good night...

All start... moving outside... after bid him good night... except our daya sir...

Seeing him like this... acp sir move forward to him... putting his hand over his shoulder... with this daya came out ... from his trance...

**Acp .. :** daya mai janta hu tum usske liye bahut pareshan ho... par tum to jante hona ki usse aaram karne bikul accha nahi lagta...

**Daya .. : ( in anger )** par sir isska matlab ye to nahi na ki wo apni health ko leker itna careless ho jaye... please sir iss bar aap usske taraf dari mat kijiye... iss baar mai usse bilkul baat nahi karunga... **in calm** **tone..** good night sir...

With this he left the bureao...

In his way to home.. sitting on driving seat... last night inccident.. is flashing again and again infront of his eyes.. and only one thought crossing inside his mind... what if ... we reached there little bit latter... he had to loose his buddy ... his only relations of his life... forever...

He is unaware of the fact that.. when he reached his home... parked his quallis... reached near the entrance door... with a hope that ... may be his friend is waiting for him inside... but nooo ... his all hope crushed... a big lock is hanging on the door... sadly he pulled out the house key... unlock the door...and went inside the house... which is dipped in darkness...

He Streched his hand and switched on the lights... now all things all apparent to him... furnitures..., dinning table..,television.., sofas..., all things are present on their places... except one ... whom he is missing badly..., unknown fear is make his way... inside his mind and whole body... because since morning he didn't had a glimpse of his buddy...

Putting the house keys on there place... now stepped forward the fridge standing inside kitchen... opened it with his one hand... and with other holds a bottle of chilled water... drank it... relax himself a bit... taking a sigh... leave for his room to change...

After changing ... came in hall... looking on the big clock hanging on the wall... showing that its 11past 30 in night... he is getting more tensed now... in hurry dailed abhijeet's number but of no use... its switch off... he threw his phone on couch ... with anger... and starts talking to himself.. in ander ( as we all do.. haha.. )

**... pata nahi kaha hai**

**... ye bhi nahi ek phone to kar du...**

**... nahi sahab ko kya phikar hai... jaan to meri nikal rahi hai na ... idhar tension me...**

**... phone bhi switch off karke rahkha hai... jab switch off hi rakhana hai.. to aapne pass hi kyu rakhte hai...huh**

Soon his anger .. took a another turn.. now he is on track of pure concern... of lovely brother for his bhai...

**... pata nahi kaha hoga ... iss samay...**

**... kuch khaya bhi hoga ki nahi... dawai bhi to leni thi... doctor ne strict order diye the... ki ek bhi dose miss nahi honi chahi ye...**

**... boss kaha ho tum... **

By the every passing minute ... he is getting more and more tensed... and .. looking the clock again and again.. now its .. 11:50 pm... and its the limit of his patience... he picked his car keys... in hurry.. and rushed towards the door...

But then he listened the... voice of car... he stopped... his inner soul urgue him to go and hug his buddy as tight as possible... and make sure that he is fine ... but at the sametime he wanted to realise his buddy.. that he did a big blunder by doing all this...

He turned and make himself relax on the couch... after switching on the t.v... holding a remote in one hand.. now starts.. shuffuling the channels...

While.. after parking his car.. abhijeet starts steeping towards his home.. with small and weak steps... thinking only.. one thing.. in his way... that now how will daya react... sure he will bombared on him.. with countless questions... he is trying his best .. to be normal... as now he is feeling really weak.. and pain too in his hand...

He opens the door... and entered...

**I know you all are terribly annoyed with me... because.. i haven't updated my story.. from last couple of days... and now another one... u all have the doubt that .. may be i leave them in mid... so plzz relax guyzz.. i m not gonna do this... **

**But ya... first i complete this one.. then move to other... actually.. i wrote it whole... but somehow lost half one.. but i promise.. i will soon post the rest one too...**

**But plzzzzz... review... don't do this to me...**

******Puppy face...******

**Love you all take care..., stay blessed... keep smiling... because it suits u all... after all my friends all so sweet...**

**Thank you...**

**Byeeee...**

**Sweetparii...**


	2. Chapter 2

While.. after parking his car.. abhijeet starts steeping towards his home.. with small and weak steps... thinking only.. one thing.. in his entire way... that now how daya will react... sure he will bombared on him.. with countless questions... he is trying his best to be normal... because now he is feeling really weak.. and pain in his hand too...

He opens the door... and entered...

While Scanning the hall.. his eye stucks at one place.. on coach.. where his bhai.. his buddy is sitting.. in a relaxing mode.. and watching tv.. tom and jerry is flashing on the tv screen... abhijeet.. smile a bit.. after shooking his head.. whispered.. in low tone..

**Abhijeet.. :** are mar gaye.. lagta hai sahab bohut gusse me hai... hona bhi chahiye... tujhe kya zarurat thi.. usse bina bataye jaane ki.. aur iss mobile ne bhi saath chod diya **( looking to his mobile which no** **switched off...)** ... huh... ab to lagta hai.. bahut mehanat karni padegi.. abhijeet babu... **he smiled in his** **own word he said... of abhijeet bahu...**

And moved.. slowly.. towards the coach.. in his way.. he is gathering courage... to face daya...and also trying to controll on his body at the same time... which is really weak for now and pain.. one thing also added ... that is.. his head is also spinning.. abhijeet.. said..

**Abhijeet ... :** daya.. no reply from his side... so he rested his hand on his shoulder softy.. which is now hot.. because of his high temperature... daya noted the warmness of his hand ... but do not pay any attention.. because he is now terribly annoyed with abhijeet.. for all things he did in whole day...

Daya just jerked his hand.. and said...

**Daya ... : ( in straight tone )** abhijeet ... mai abhi busy hu...

Abhijeet feels a pinch in his heart.. with that abhijeet... no boss.. no bhai.. no abhi... just a plain abhijeet... and that with cold... no anger.., love.., hurt.. just no emotions... was there in that call... he is hurt now.. but still wanted to give one more try... so after composing him.. said..

**Abhijeet.. : ( in pleading tone)** daya.. wo mai.. daya.. mere baat sun lo.. bus ek baar... yaar wo zaruri kaam.. cutted in mid by daya...

**Daya ... : ( cold tone..)** abhijeet mujhe.. koi explaination chaiye.. ye tumhari life hai.. mujhe usse koi lena dena nahi hai.. so plzz .. tumhe jo karna hai karo... par please mujhe disturb mat karo... aur mujhe tv dekhne do...

Now he is concentrating on his favorate cartoon show.. while abhijeet is broken from inside into several pieces... tears starts flowing at fastest pace ... his head starts spinning badly... he again tried to say something.. but daya senses that .. and said..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet plzz.. tum jao .. mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni... now thats the limit... he is hurt badly.. today... by his bhai... he ever expected this kinda cold and harsh reaction from him... from those words which he never dreamed off... from his bahi... are broking him.. in pieces...

He is now making him way to his room... with his weak ang shaking steps.. which are now more weak then earlier... he is feeling intense pain in his head and hand... just graped his right hand with left... with a hope that may be by doing this .. his pain lowers a bit.. but no.. nothing happen like he thought...

Whereas.. daya.. is also restless... wanted to see his buddy.. cares for him.. hug him.. wanted to show his anger.. but he is so adamant to punish him.. so trying his best.. not to turn.. his head.. and starts watching his ever favorate cartoon.. with out any interest...

With his every step hi is looking.. his control over his body... his vission got blurr now.. he starts climbing the stairs.. after two or three steps.. he completely lost his balance and faint... smash on floor... with a sound.. his head hit with floor with a bang... and bleeding starts...

Loud sound made daya to turn his head.. backward in shock.. stook up with a great jerk.. rushed to abhijeet... putting his head on his lap.. start patting his cheeks.. with some words... in pure love and concern..

**Daya ... : (worriedly..)** abhi... abhi.. aankhee kholo.. plzz abhi ... but of no use... abhijeet losted his sense competely... move his hand on abhijeet's head.. cameto know that head is bleeding... he become painic...

Holding abhijeet in both hands.. leaves for his room... carefully.. made him lay on his bed...called sumit...

**Daya... : in hurry**..sumit.. sumit.. tum jaldise ghar aa jao... yaar wo abhi.. abhi.. bus yaar tum ghar aa jao.. jitni ho sake... and disconnects the call...

And himself.. set besides him.. did his first aid..so that..bleeding stops... in all process.. his tears are rolling down... and few words are audible.. but in low voice..

**Daya ... : pleading**... abhi i m sorry.. i m sorry..mujhe tumse aise baat.. baat nahi karni chahiye thi... mai tumse naraz tha.. gussa tha.. aur pata hi nahi chala.. maine tumhe kitna hurt kar diya... i m really sorry boss**... crying badly**.. really sorrryyy...

Stopped.. when he hears the door bell voice... he rushed towards the door... open it in hurry... sumit is standing their.. in tension... asked daya ...

**Sumit.. : (hurriedly)** daya .. kya hua..? akhir baat kya hai...? in tension... tumne mujhe yaha.. itni jaldi me kyu bulaya... having no response from daya... raise his voice and said... dayaaa... kya hua...

Daya came out of the shock.. and said in teary.. tone..

**Daya... :** sumit... sumit wo.. wo abhi behosh ho gaya.. aur usske sir (head ) se khoon (bleeding) bhi ho rahi hai.. yar wo.. sumit become shock.. replied in tension...

**Sumit.. :** kya.. kaha hai wo...

Now both left for abhijeets room...

Sumit looked towards abhijeet.. who is lying on his bed.. looking so weak.. tears were also present there... he move forward..place his hand on his head.. become shocked.. and said...

**Sumit.. :** daya.. isse to bahut tez bukhar hai... daya just nodded.. while tears are continously flowing from his eyes.. and daya is not ina position to wipe them off...

Sumit looked him.. helplessly... and turned again towards abhijeet... now he is paying his all heeds to abhijeet.. doing all his check ups.. and .. giving proper treatment and dressing to his wound.. .. move towards daya...

**Sumit ... :** daya...

Daya.. . shifts his teary face to sumit.. and said..

**Daya .. :** sumit.. wo abhi.. abhi ko kya hua.. wo acchanak se behosh kaise ho gaya**... worriedly..**

**Sumit.. : putting his hand on his shoulder..** daya.. lagta hai.. abhijeet ne.. subah se na to kuch khaya hai.. aur usski wajah se dose bhi nahi li... aur to aur.. isko dekhke lagta hai.. issne rest bhi nahi kiya.. bohut exert hai..

Sensing the soggy and dull enviroment... said in teasing tone...

**Sumit... :** kya yaar daya... tumne to mujhe dara hi diya tha.. daya is now looking sumit confusingly...sumit added.. pata hai.. mai kitni jaldi-jaldi me aaya .. aisa kag raha tha..ki meri trainn chut rahi ho... annoyingly... khana khane hi betha tha.. aur tumhari call aa gayi.. sab chod-chadke.. aana pada.. abh tum mujhe khana khiloge.. **huh..**

**Daya shocked..** and said...

**Daya ...:** kya.. mai khana banau... mujhe nahi aata khana- wana banane... ye kaam to boss ka hai.. magar ha.. mai bahar se order kar deta hu..

**Sumit .. :** nahi daya bahar se nahi.. abhijeet ko abhi ek ghante me hosh aa jayega.. uase khana kilake dawai bhi deni hai.. to khana spicy nahi hona chahiye.. aur bahar se to spicy khana aayega.. thinking.. hmmm... to ek kaam karte hai... khana mai bana lunga... tum bus meri help kar dena... looking to him.. kar do ge na.. ki issme bhi tumhe... **cutted by daya...**

**Daya.. :** haan haan... mai kar kar dunga...

With this both moved towards kitchen... after 45 minutes of great averdity.. their task of making fod is finally done... and holding trays .. both in their hands .. entered in abhijeet's room.. who is still sleeping... place the trays on table.. both shifted themselves on sofa .. present there.. and waiting for abhijeet to turn conscious...

**So here is your second chappy.. hope u like it... thank you.. friends all of your lovely response...**

**Love you...**

**Take care..**

**Stay blessed.. and keep smiling...:):):)**

**Thank you so much...**

**Sweetpari...**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back.. with the last chappy of this os... i'm not addressing particularly.. a big sorry for that... thankx for all of ur suport...

This chapter is my two closest friend .. of here .. renu well known as cidfreak.. and palak...

Kya karu.. dono humari madam.. injured ho kar baithe hai... GET WELL SOON DEAR...

I'M waiting for both of u to be fit and fine...:):):)

Well friends the chapter is not so good.. as i writed it in one flow... so bear with this.. haha.. no other option is there.. like KBC...

HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO ALL OF U MY SWEET AND LOVELY FRIENDs...:):):)

* * *

Atfer passing up of few minutes... they noted some slightest movements in abhijeet's right ... he finched it.. a little... indicating that he is feeling pain in his hand... and also that... he will be turn concious.. in any next minute..

Both moved towrards him.. where as, daya shifts himself besides his head.. and politely waving his hand on his hair... and on other side.. sumit sits near his legs.. both are just staring one thing.. that is abhijeet's face... the ever bright face is now turned pale... he is looking so broken.. so hurted.. for this daya is cursing himself for all his deeds...

Soon abhijeet starts struggle to open his eyes.. . struggling after few seconds he opens his eyes.. but the vission is quite blurr... he is unable to see the faces .. so he just shut his eyes onces again with force.. and opens once again after few seconds... now everything is apparent to him..

Meanwhile ... daya's eyes again turned teary.. he is getting flashbacks of what he did with his boss.. his bhai... feeling big guilt burden over him.. abhijeet shifts his head to daya... whispered in low pitch... because his health is not allowing him...

**Abhijeet .. :** dayaa...

Daya who was gone down with his memory lane few minutes ago.. which is so nostalgic to him.. comes back... just looking abhijeet.. no words were there.. silence is prevailing there.. unkown words are exchanging through eyes and hearts.. which is interupted by sumit voice...

**Sumit... :** arey.. bhae.. hum bhi hai line me... **both turns there heads to sumit.. and burst**.. sumit who is firstly confused.. joined also few... seconds later.. stop after couple of minutes.. still the twist of lips in shape of smile is their..

**Sumit .. :** arey.. bhae mujhe bhook lagi hai.. phir ghar bhi to jana hai...waise hi bahut late ho gaya hu.. kal surgery bhi hai... to time pe pahuchna hai.. aur fresh bhi rahna hai.. **in dreamy tone..** pata chala surgery heart ki karni hai.. aur mai kidney ki kar du**.. coming back**.. phir tum logo ka kya.. tum to apni galti manaoge nahi.. aur mujhe jail me dal doge**.. huh..**

Both again start laughing .. but this time sumit is just starring them... thinking..

**Dono kitne acche lagte hai. Haste hue.. par pata nahi.. kyu itna gussa karte hai ek dusre pe.. pagal hai bikul.. jab pata hai thek se naraz bhi nahi rah sakte..** smiled.. jumped out from his trail of thoughts... with daya's voice..

**Daya ... :** accha chalo.. khana khate hai..( to sumit) tum table laga do yahi pe... tab tak mai abhijeet ko baithne me madad karta hu... **sumit nodded..** and move..

In his process of helping abhijeet.. abhijeet is continuously daya's face.. and said..

**Abhijeet.. :** daya .. i'm sorry..

**Daya .. : ( in hurry)** nahi boss... infact sorry to mujhe bolna chahiye.. **. looking downward**.. mai tumse uss tarah se baat ki... mujhe samajhna chahiye tha .. koi important kaam hoga.. tabhi tum iss tarah gaye the...

Abhijeet sense the environment which is soggy.. dull.. so to bring back environment which suits duo home .. said..

**Abhijeet..: positively...** hmm.. baat to tumhari sahi hai daya..

Daya look abhijeet in shock.. and said...

**Daya ... :** kya...? waise sarri galti meri nahi thi ... tum bhi barabar shamil ho usme... in anger.. kisne kaha tha gari khud drive karne ke liye... aur upar se phone bhi switch off.. phone karna to dur .. aane ke liye bhi koi chance nahi choda... **huuh...**

**abhijeet.. :** **smile on his small kid.. said..** mai kya karta.. kharbi ne bulaya to jana padta.. aur phone.. looking down.. ki battery down thi maine .. note nahi kiya tha... just then sumit reach there with plates in his hand.. to rescue his sick friend...

**Sumit... :** ye kya ..,? tum log phir se start ho gaye**... in serious tone with a shade of sadness in it**... tum logo ko mujhe khana nahi kilana hai to saaf – saaf batado... mai bahar jake khalunga... **both chaos...** **sense their confusion..** **so added**... aur nahi to kya.. iss liye to tum dono ladhe (fight) ja rahe ho...

**Abhijeet.. :** are hum kaha ladh rahe hai... wo to ye daya hi.. **in low tone..** mujhe daant raha hai...

**Daya .. : ( in anger)** kya...? mai tum he daant raha hu... ek to tum galti karo aur tumhe koi kuch bole bhi nahi... **cutted by sumit...**

**Sumit..:** dekha .. phir se shuru ho gaye... now finally i am going... byee...

**Both exchanging looks** ... and daya said...

**Daya ... : ( in hurry)** arey.. sumit wait... accha ab hum aisa kuch nahi karnge.. chalo aao.. kaha khate hai...

Sumit smiles evilly and turned..

**Sumit .. :** pakka na...

**Abhijeet... :** haa baabaa pakka...

Now all three.. start to take their dinner... abhijeet who is trying hard to hold spoon... but all in vain.. he pull his hand back .. with a small ahh.. both look towards him... daya just leaves his place and moves to abhijeet .. hold his plate and said...

**Daya ... :** pata hai.. kha nahi paoge to bol nahi sakte the.. ki daya hath me dard hai tum khla do... huh.. par tumhe pasand hi nahi aapna dard share karne ka... he starts mixing rice with daal... **annoyingly**.. and start feeding abhijeet.. while our abhijeet is also eating.. with making any face... after ending up...

He went back to place... and start taking his food... all finishing..daya said...

**Daya.. :** sumit chalo abhijeet ke dawai lene ka time ho gaya... tum usse dawai dedo...

Sumit reach his medical box.. take out some tables.. uncover it .. now forward his hand of medinces to him.. abhijeet first take a look of those disgusting medinces.. then to daya.. who is just staring him with tough look... he quietly moves his head down and gulp medicines with water... now sumit said...

**Sumit ... : astonish tone..** arey waah.. aaj no nakhra... today you behaved like a good boy... chalo.. ab injection bhi lagwa lo...

Abhijeet lift his head up with jerk... and daya turn his head to sumit...

**Abhijeet... :** kya injection...? sumit tum ek baat acche se samajh lo... mai koi injection vagera nahi lagwane wala hu**... like a stubborn kid...**

Daya move to sumit and whisperd.. so that only his voice his audible to sumit...

**Daya ..:** sumit wo injection laga zaruri... i mean... hum skip nahi kar sakte**... in worrying tone**...

**Sumit ... : in meaningful tone..** daya zaruri hai... nahi to mai kabhi nahi bolta.. mujhe bhi pata hai.. Senior inspector Abhijeet ko goli se dar nahi lagta.. par haan injection se lagta hai... **both smiled a bit...**

**Daya .. :** thek hai.. par sumit zara smbhal ke...

**Sumit .. :** haan bhae janta hu... chinta mat karo tumhare sher ko .. yada dard nahi hoga... aur waise bhi tum to ho hi na...

**Abhijeet..: in annoying tone...** tum dono udhar kya khusar –pusar kar rahe ho.. **in warning tone** .. dekho mai koi injection nahi lagwane wala...

Daya moved towards him... and sumit to his kit...starts preparing injecton... having a look of the preparation.. abhijeet said to daya...

**Abhijeet... :** daya plz mujhe koi injection nahi lagwana... **in pleading to...**

Daya felt a pinch in his heart.. but controls himself... and say..

**Daya.. :** boss.. dekho injection.. zaruri hai.. plzz .. tum tension mat lo.. maine sumit ko bol diya hai.. agar tumhe zara sa bhi dard hua na.. to mai uske muh(mouth) se piano baja dunga.. jaise mai crminals ka bajata hu**... abhijeet smile.. looking him smiling he felt relief.. and indicate sumit to accomplish his task...**

Sumit come forward.. daya settle himself beside abhijeet.. while abhijeet.. forcely closed his eyes.. like small kid... sumit smile a bit.. and pain is clearly seen on daya's face... he is holding abhijeet's hand tightly... and sumit aaply some sort of chemical on his hand.. not inject the inection... abhijeet flinch his hand... but daya tightens his grip more...

**Sumit..:** daya .. abhijeet kaam ho gaya...

Both opens their eyes...

**Daya... :** boss tumhe dard to nahi hua ... hua hai to batao .. isse to mai.. in fake anger moves to sumit...

Abhijeet cutted him in hurry...

**Abhijeet... :** nahi daya.. sumit ko kuch mat karna ... mujhe koi dard nahi hua...

Both reliefed a bit...

**Daya .. :** dekho boss jhoot mat bolo...

**Abhijeet ...:** daya mai jhoot nahi bol rah... sachhi me.. i didn't felt any pain...

Now sumit interupted in between...

**Sumit.. :** daya ... tum zabardasti kyu kar rahe ho... **in anger**... tum khud hi chahte ho ki... tum mere daanto ka piano bajao ... hai na...

**Daya... : absentmindly**... haan...

Both were shocked ... now looking daya in disbelief way... soon starts laughing... stopped after some time... and starts doing chatting... which we all like to do...

Few minutes of continious talkings... now abhijeet starts feeling drowsy... both noticed this.. so daya... help abhijeet in lying on bed .. comfortably... and soon he drift in deep sleep...

Daya is brushing his hairs... and staring his face... sumit said..

**Sumit.. :** achha daya mai ab cahlta hu...

**Daya.. :** kyu... ? ek kaam karo.. tum aaj yahi so jao... guest room me... ghar jaane me bhi yada time lagega... aur tumhari kal surgery bhi hai... to tum aaj yahi ruk jao...

**Sumit.. :** nahi mai chala jaunga...

**Daya... :** in sad tone... haan... tum meri thodi na koi baat manoge... mai hu hi koun tumhara...

**Sumit.. :** acchaa.. acccha... thek hai.. ruk jata hu.. jab dekho.. emotionally blackmail karte rahte ho... huh... accha ab change karne ke liye apde to do.. (cloths..)..

**Daya.. : smiling...**haan haan deta hu.. tum guest room jao mai kapde lekar aata hu...

With this he starts moving to guest room... inside the room he was pacing here and tere.. waiting for day's arrival... soon daya reaches with night cloths in his hand...

**Sumit.. :** thank god tum a gaye.. loa ab jaldi kapde do.. mai cahnge karke aata hu...

Daya .. handover him a pair of cloth and asked.. in tension..

**Daya.. :** sumit .. wo abhijeet thek to ho jayega na...

**Sumit ... :** **assuring him...** haan daya.. subah tak wo ek dam fit nd fine hoga... aur tumhare sath bureao bhi jaye ga... **smiles..**

**Daya.. in excietment..** sachh...

**Sumit.. :** haan daya... bilkul sach...

Now daya is happy.. after biding sumit good bye .. he moves to abhijeet's room.. wants to spend whole night there.. like his boss do..

Entered.. in his room... settling himself besides him... and slept.. with a hope of new morning...

* * *

**So guyzz.. now its over... a big thanku u for liking this crap...**

**Love you all...**

**Keep smiling...**

**Stay blessed...**

**Thank You...**

**Sweetparii...**


End file.
